


perhaps a sunshower

by rokudaimesprincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokudaimesprincess/pseuds/rokudaimesprincess
Summary: Kasumi's family had to leave their home after financial problems hit the town too hard to stay. She already thought everything was changing, but nothing could have prepared her for the real changes ahead, when she is whisked away to the Akatsuki base upon entry into Amegakure. There are so many powerful alphas there - and then there's her, a civilian omega. Suffice to say, she is very, very confused.(AKA in which the author is incredibly and guiltily self indulgent.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains some potential consent issues BUT there is absolutely no rape at all whatsoever. There's kidnapping and some biting (it's a/b/o so you'll have some idea of what that's about) without asking for permission but absolutely nothing else remotely sexual in this fic is forced or coerced. I'm getting some of my potentially more problematic fantasies out with this fic, but nonetheless I don't like non/dub-con and I won't do non/dub-con. Please be careful anyway if you are someone who may be uncomfortable with or triggered by even the description of the biting.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I would just like to say that I am finally being the change I want to see in the world with regards to Akatsuki/OC stories. I hope some other people enjoy it too.

Kasumi shivered violently and sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time since they’d stepped foot over the border. Despite all her family’s preparations, including the waterproofing of their gear, the rain that was so common in the region claimed as Amegakure’s territory was as penetrating as it was chilling. It was a relief to know that they were quickly approaching the village itself, where they would hopefully be able to get indoors and dry once more.

She could already see the tall, multi-storied metal buildings of the village in the distance. They were fascinating in how different they were from what she was used to; she and her siblings had grown up in a pretty small town, where none of the wooden buildings were taller than a few floors at most. Kasumi would miss the place, with all of its happy memories, but she had to admit that she was excited by the prospect of living in a shinobi village like Ame. Maybe she could even put her skills to use for real.

Something started to niggle in the back of her mind the closer they came to the borders of the village. The rain felt different somehow, a little warmer almost, but when she asked her sister Akari if she’d noticed too, she had only been treated with a confused look. Some part of her was sitting up and paying more attention than usual, but she didn’t understand why—

She breathed in and stopped short. She could smell, ever so faintly, the spicy scent an alpha. It wasn’t just the passive scent of alphas who had been in the area recently, it was the rain itself which held the scent of a single alpha. There was something incredibly appealing about the scent, an appeal she had never felt before in the presence of other alphas—ah.

The part of her that was suddenly hyper-aware? It was her omega instincts. This was a very new reaction for them, though.

Confused, she went to open her mouth and ask if anyone else could smell or _feel_ what she was, but was interrupted by the appearance of a woman. She had gorgeous purplish-blue hair and wore a large black coat with red clouds. The swirl of miraculously-dry papers that heralded her arrival out of seemingly nowhere made it obvious that she was a ninja; the scent of very strong coffee indicated that she was an alpha.

Remembering that their acceptance into the village wasn’t guaranteed even with family living inside already, Kasumi bowed her head respectfully and tried not to think about how she had always very much liked the smell of coffee.

There was a moment of silence, after which she peeked back up and was stunned to meet the woman’s amber eyes. Kasumi’s father was very clearly the leader of the group, and yet the woman’s gaze remained fixed on _Kasumi’s_ face. It was a surprisingly intense gaze, too, for how impassive her expression remained. Kasumi found herself blushing at the attention, quickly lowering her own eyes once more to avoid it. Only, the woman seemed to have other ideas.

Between one blink and the next, the woman had come even closer, so that there were only a few steps between her and Kasumi. Kasumi jumped in surprise. “What is your name?” the woman asked. Her voice was smooth and lovely and what was Kasumi even doing thinking about that right now? This was important.

“Mori Kasumi,” she answered stumblingly once her brain was at least partially back on track. “My family and I would like, um, we’re trying to immigrate to Amegakure…”

The woman didn’t give any acknowledgement, verbally or otherwise. Kasumi felt very tense and so very, very awkward. Then, “I am Konan,” the woman said at last. She turned to Kasumi’s family and held out a hand, upon which a few papers folded themselves into an origami flower. “When you come forward, you will be met with our security force. Tell them your request and show them this. They will put you through the necessary security steps for immigration.”

After Kasumi’s father had taken the flower with a nod, the woman—Konan—turned back to Kasumi. “Please come with me,” she said, and it really didn’t sound like a request.

Kasumi felt a flash of confused fear. Had she done something wrong? What did Konan want with her alone? She glanced at her family and saw the same nervousness reflected in their faces. But Konan hadn’t turned them away, and the family really didn’t have anywhere else to go…she didn’t want to risk insulting someone who was obviously powerful in the village they were hoping to live and work in.

“Okay,” she squeaked, putting her hand into the one Konan had held out. Konan pulled Kasumi into her side and in a rush of paper, they were suddenly somewhere else.

The scents of multiple alphas hit her senses all at once, so much that it actually made her knees buckle. Konan caught her with the arm that was still around her waist. Kasumi blinked rapidly, dazed, and tried to parse with very little success what was happening around her. She could hear some scattered words in deep voices—words like “omega” and “draw” and “Akatsuki” and “chances”—and felt several bodies surrounding her, though at some point she had just given up and let her eyes close, so she couldn’t see their faces. They each smelled very strongly of alpha, of especially strong alphas, on a level she had never before experienced.

It was too overwhelming to her omega instincts; a confused whine escaped from her lips. Suddenly she was being scooped up into a bridal carry, then shortly after settled on a soft surface. A few of the voices had raised into what was obviously an argument. She curled in on herself and dug her nails into her skin in an attempt to anchor herself, but found a pair of calloused hands uncurling her fists gently. The touch set her nerves alight in a not entirely unpleasant way, though it was gone entirely in the next second.

“She smells like milk and strawberries,” one of the voices rumbled, much closer to her than the arguing ones.

“And fear and confusion,” said the voice that seemed to belong to the same alpha as the calloused hands. It was even and held no sign of what he might be feeling. “She has obviously not been around this many powerful alphas before.”

The argument rose in volume even more in the background, until it was suddenly cut off by the arrival of yet _another_ alpha. Kasumi whined again as yet another powerful scent hit her, the same one from the rain but so much stronger. She didn’t understand what was going on. Was this normal? Who _were_ these people?

The last alpha approached and laid a large hand on the back of her neck. If she hadn’t already been lying down, she would have collapsed from the sudden boneless feeling the touch produced in her. Especially when the thumb stroked at her pulse. That made her feel a little like she might float away or fall asleep at any moment.

“Where did you find her?” the alpha asked. His voice was deep like all the others, perhaps quieter, but commanding. It sent a shiver down her spine.

“With her family, just outside the barrier,” came Konan’s voice. “Betas. All civilians, seeking to immigrate.”

“Her chakra reserves are large for a civilian.” The thumb on her pulse pressed down firmly, sending a feeling like ice water down her spine, cutting off the purring she hadn’t even realized was coming from her chest. Kasumi’s eyes snapped open wide, finally letting her take in her surroundings.

The alpha with the hand on her neck was closest, watching her with strange eyes, purple-gray with concentric black rings and no discernible sclera or pupil. He had a great many black piercings on his face and ears, and spiky orange hair over a forehead protector with the symbol scratched through. Konan stood at his right side.

Slightly further away, the other alphas also stood more or less in pairs, all wearing the same black coat with red clouds. A man with long black hair, black eyes, and deep lines in his face was next to a very large man with startling blue skin and shark-like eyes. Another had very long blonde hair hiding half his face, standing with a red-head with hooded eyes. The last pair was made up of a man with slicked back silver hair and another who was entirely covered up except for his eyes, a pupil-less bright green with black sclera.

The purple-eyed alpha’s thumb pressed down again, bringing her attention back to him. “Are you truly a civilian, omega?”

She had to breathe in a few times to calm the rapid beating of her heart. It helped that she was feeling somewhat indignant over being called solely by her designation. “I can, I can use chakra for healing,” she gasped out. “My grandmother, she um, she was a shinobi once, she taught me. No combat training, I swear. She swore off violence af-after the first war.”

The alpha’s strange eyes shifted towards Konan, who nodded just slightly. The pressure on her pulse finally abated, and all the breath seemed to go out of her at once.

“A healer’d be useful,” the blue-skinned man said thoughtfully. His tone turned somewhat amused as he added, “For some of us, anyway.”

Kasumi closed her eyes again, feeling strangely exhausted. She still had no idea what was going on, but she didn’t have the energy to voice the many, many questions running through her head. Somehow, despite the situation, she found herself dozing, floating in and out of consciousness as the alphas continued to speak around her. About her, and she really should pay attention but it seemed impossible. She almost didn’t even notice when _another_ alpha showed up.

Okay, that was a lie. For one thing, the newcomer _sounded_ loud and boisterous, but while at least some of the other alphas didn’t seem to notice, Kasumi’s omega instincts picked out the undertone of danger like it was a siren. And yet, even feeling that danger, she felt drawn to the alpha’s scent in the same way she had felt drawn to Konan—in the same way, she realized, that she felt drawn to all the alphas in the room. It was like a tug on her heartstrings, like her instincts were trying to say “they could be good for you”—

Oh. That was it. She was feeling the Draw. And if she had heard right, at least some of these alphas had felt it for her, too.

The Draw had been a staple of cheesy romantic literature for as long as the genre had existed, but in reality it was less like soulmates and more like an instinctual knowledge of “potential compatibility.” Nobody could exactly define what that meant, though; plenty of people felt Drawn to others who had completely incompatible personalities. Kasumi’s grandmother had shared her theory that it was about chakra compatibility, rather than romantic or strict designation-biological compatibility—which explained why volatile personalities or same designations might be Drawn to each other just as easily as anyone else. 

Kasumi had never felt Drawn to anyone before. How had she suddenly stumbled into a whole group of alphas that incited those instincts in her?

The scents were once again beginning to overwhelm her, even with the purple-eyed alpha’s grounding touch. It felt like she was being pulled in several different directions at once by her own instincts. Had anyone else ever been Drawn to so many people at once? She didn’t think she’d ever heard of such a thing, but then again, she could barely think at all right now.

She jumped and gasped as one of them suddenly nosed at the hollow of her throat. Her heart skipped several beats, seeming to stumble over itself. She’d completely missed the fact that anyone had come any closer to her than they had been before, and the lack of attention was starting to scare her.

“Hello, pretty omega! Tobi is a good alpha! Can Tobi know pretty omega’s name?” It was the newest alpha, and despite the silliness of his voice and speech, she had the wild thought that she should be afraid of him most of all. When her eyes opened once more, she was at an awkward angle to observe him from, could only see one eye, but it was dark and intense and completely at odds with his tone. He held an orange mask up over his head, which meant none of the other alphas could see any more of his face than she could.

“Mori Kasumi,” she said for the second time that day, and damn her if it didn’t come out as a whimper. The lack of control over herself and her instincts was so embarrassing.

“Tobi thinks that is a pretty name for a pretty omega!” She saw the split second when his eye sharpened, flashed red, but then she was too distracted to wonder about it when he _bit her collarbone_.

A strangled noise escaped her mouth as she felt the alpha’s sharp teeth sink into her skin, felt the way his chakra leaked into her own through the new breaks in her skin. Kasumi threw her head back, spots flashing in front of her eyes. She couldn’t see it, but she could practically feel the intensified interest from the alphas around them, and definitely smelled it in the air. Her omega instincts were going haywire, bouncing between “danger!” and “bond!” and holy fuck, _he was initiating a mating bond_.

Barely before she had even processed the thought, let alone the sensations zipping through her skin, the alpha—Tobi—pulled away just enough to lick soothingly at the bite, then was gone. When her wide eyes found him again, the orange mask was on and he was a few feet away, watching her with again only that one eye.

“Tobi thinks pretty Kasumi-chan will be a very good omega for Akatsuki, yes?” he said cheerfully. Kasumi tried to bring her hand to her chest, to touch the new mark, but the limb just flopped and nearly hit her in the face before it was caught by Konan’s grip. Konan shared a look with the purple-eyed alpha, and then as one they leaned down.

Kasumi cried out again as two more sets of teeth dug into her skin, one over the pulse in her neck and one over the pulse in her wrist. “Fuck that looks good, I call next!” she heard through the haze over her senses. Her wrist was licked, and then passed to another pair of hands, smooth and cool, in the opposite direction the exclamation had come from, prompting what sounded like complaining.

The next bite was on the palm of her hand, and then someone else’s hands were on her shoulders, and there were more bites and she was losing track of it all as so many different chakras thrummed through her system, tripping what seemed like every single nerve in her body all at once. She panted and whined and writhed beneath their hands and teeth until, finally, she just succumbed to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kasumi woke up she felt—well, she felt a lot of things. She felt headachy and sweaty like she had slept for far longer than she should have. She was confused and perhaps even a little frightened by the hazy snippets of scent and sound she could remember from before she passed out. And she felt, in several distinct points on her body, the buzzing, pulsing ache of half-formed mating bonds.

Well. Fuck.

Mentally, she took a tally of the places she could feel the bonds—the places where the alphas had _bit_ her. Collarbone, neck, wrist, palm, those she remembered, even if it was like a fever dream. The ones she didn’t remember were the ones on the curve of each shoulder, the ones on her hip and ankle, and was that one really on the top of her breast? Admittedly it was still above the line of her shirt, but _still_.

It was baffling how much and how little had happened to her in such a short span of time. She’d come into contact and felt the Draw with nine different alphas; those same nine alphas had marked her, all at once. She didn’t know anything about them, didn’t even know most of their _names_ , and they didn’t know her either, yet they’d initiated something that couldn’t be taken back. Not with her.

Betas were lucky in that their unrequited mating bonds faded over time. As an omega, if Kasumi didn’t reciprocate the mating bonds, she would be stuck with them in this state forever.

And, well. She really, really didn’t want that. But a fully formed bond was a commitment, and with the way things stood now, she wasn’t exactly too keen on making that commitment so uninformed. Even if the half-formed bonds were…a lot.

The whole situation was _a lot_.

“I know you’re awake, little omega,” said a smug-sounding voice in her ear. “I can hear you thinking.”

Kasumi squeaked and shot up, scrambling backwards until her back hit the baseboard of the bed she found herself in. The alpha in front of her, the large one with the blue skin and shark eyes (and wow that really hadn’t been her imagination), simply grinned in response, spreading his hands in a gesture of goodwill.

That didn’t really mean much for a shinobi, she knew, and especially not someone as big and likely capable of breaking her in half as him. She didn’t think she could sense any intent to harm her, though. There certainly shouldn’t be reason to, after the bite.

Or so she hoped.

“I, I—don’t do that!” she snapped once her heart rate had returned to a relatively safe tempo. “And my name is Kasumi, not _little omega_.”

“Sorry, sorry,” the alpha chucked. “Couldn’t help it. You had this very adorable line between your eyebrows, Kasumi-chan.”

Kasumi twisted her lips at the overly familiar honorific, but didn’t try to correct him again. He was still a stranger and she was still at the mercy of him and his fellow alphas, attempted bonding or not.

And, admittedly, even if the situation were different, she wasn’t a confrontational person by nature. There were times she wished she was, though, and that her grandmother _had_ trained her in at least some combat. Those times had been nothing compared to this.

A thumb pressed lightly on her forehead, startling her from her thoughts again. “Ah, it’s still there!” the alpha said, smoothing out the furrow between her brows. The sensation had her melting despite herself. Damn omega instincts...

The alpha caught her as she listed to the side and held her against his very broad chest. The deep rumbling of his sudden purrs rippled through the line of contact, sending tingles down her spine. Was this normal? She’d never been in a relationship with an alpha before—well, she’d never been in a relationship, period.

Definitely not any that had gone far enough for a mating bond. Was this heightened reaction to touch perhaps a side effect of their potential bond? Would it persist if she—if she—?

A squeak broke through her lips at the feeling of her scalp being tugged at with one large hand. “You’re like a kitten,” the alpha said delightedly, as if he hadn’t been the one purring just seconds ago.

Kasumi opened her eyes to glare at him and realized that, one, she didn’t remember closing them, and two, she had at some point in the last two minutes ended up stretched out across the man’s lap. In her embarrassed haste to move away she ended up falling out of the bed entirely, which only further amused him.

“Hmph,” Kasumi said, swallowing the instinctive _shut up_ that would have otherwise left her mouth. She could feel her face turning red as she stood up ungracefully and crossed her arms defensively. “You know, I don’t think it’s fair that you’re making fun of me and I don’t even know your name.”

“Hoshigake Kisame,” the alpha grinned unrepentantly.

There was a moment of silence. Kasumi fidgeted uncomfortably. Long silences felt painfully awkward, but she didn’t know what to say or do now and Kisame didn’t seem to have anything else to say either. He was just watching her with that sharp-toothed smile.

“Where are my things?” she asked at last. They weren’t here, that was for sure. The room they were in was plain, unfurnished aside from the bed and a bare nightstand, and there were no windows. Actually, what time was it? How long has she been asleep?

“Being checked over by immigration, most likely,” Kisame said. “Special circumstances aside, Leader insisted it’s a necessary part of village security.”

A frown slipped onto her face. For one thing, she didn’t much like the thought of strangers handling all her worldly belongings when she wasn’t present. For another, the reminder that Kisame was one of the alphas that had bitten her made her feel—well, she couldn’t quite put a name to what she was feeling about it. Maybe she was feeling too many things all at once. Her stupid omega instincts were still trying to tell her to get closer, to crawl back into his lap and curl up and breathe him in—

Right, that was enough of that. Focus on the other angle.

“And my clothes?”

She hadn’t thought too hard about it at first, but waking up warm and dry when she’d last been caught in a deluge thanks to Ame’s famed weather, especially after passing out like that, meant that someone else had to have changed her. She hoped it had been Konan, at least. Even if she was just as attracted to the woman as all the other alphas in the group, for some reason the thought made her less uncomfortable than if one of the men had done it.

Kisame only shrugged in response. Kasumi looked down at the clothes that she _was_ wearing—a dark jinbei set, big enough that it had to belong to a man. She wondered if it belonged to him. (She wondered why he was in here, but then again, with the pulsing of nine different marks on her skin, she could probably guess.) A sigh blew through her lips as she fiddled with the fabric for lack of anything else to do with her hands.

She was just looking up at him, trying to shore up enough bravery to ask what exactly was going to happen now, when the door behind her opened and the smell of alpha in the room doubled. She jerked involuntarily and would have no doubt tripped over her two own feet if not for the sudden steadying hand on her elbow. Her breath hitched at the near miss in direct skin contact, since her sleeve just barely came between them.

The hand belonged to the man with the dark hair and deep lines in his otherwise young face. Something about his impassive expression made her nervous. She had even less of an idea of what he was thinking than Kisame, and despite his seeming openness, she couldn’t be sure that he wasn’t just a very skilled actor. They were ninja. Lying was just a part of their job.

Not that she could think of a reason why they would bother using ninja tricks on her since she was clearly not a threat and didn’t have anything to offer—

_Tobi thinks pretty Kasumi-chan will be a very good omega for Akatsuki, yes?_

— _okay, right_ , she thought a tad hysterically, reaching up with her free arm to ghost over the skin just around the bite on her collarbone. Apparently they thought she could offer _something_. Though what they expected, she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to think about it.

The alpha was still watching her and it was painfully difficult to meet his dark eyes. “I—thanks,” she blurted out, cringing at the clumsy way the words tore out of her mouth. Her gaze flickered around the room and caught the entertained expression on Kisame’s face. She was starting to think that her cheeks would never cool down after all this embarrassment.

The alpha nodded, letting go of her arm. “I am Uchiha Itachi,” he said in a deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine—and not from fear. Kasumi hoped that neither of them had picked up on that, although if they were anywhere near as sensitive to her presence as she was to theirs, _especially_ with them being shinobi, she should probably despair of any dignity she may once have had.

“Nice to meet you?”

Oh, why did she have to be such an awkward mess?

Itachi simply nodded again. Kisame, though, laughed and announced, “You’re lucky, Itachi-san. Kasumi-chan didn’t say it was nice to meet _me_.”

“Well—you didn’t introduce yourself until—I mean, you were making fun of me!” Kasumi said. She felt her shoulders curling inward defensively.

“I wasn’t making fun of you, kitten,” Kisame said with another grin that made her want to call him a damned liar (and also bite him a little which _what_ ). “I was just enjoying having you in my lap.”

Obviously these alphas were trying to _kill her_.

As Kasumi sputtered and choked and went red at the innuendo, Itachi raised an eyebrow at the other man, who gleefully explained the way she had responded to his touch. She covered her face with her hands in a completely futile attempt to hide from everything, which turned out to be even more futile when the feeling of calloused fingers poking her forehead made her look up again.

Taking advantage of her surprise, Itachi slid his hand over her jaw to cup her cheek. The feeling of his warm, calloused palm on her skin sent a pleasantly fizzy sensation through her brain. When he brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, her knees wobbled.

She should probably feel more awkward or annoyed with herself or afraid of the killer close at hand than she did—should probably feel anything at all besides fuzzy in the best possible way—but she just couldn’t.

She didn’t even protest when Itachi swept her up into his arms and settled into the bed with her. Instead Kasumi pressed closer into the warmth of his body, allowing him to maneuver her into the best possible position. She could hear his heartbeat this way and the small part of her instincts that remembered to fear this man seemed to die off entirely.

Distantly, she was aware of Kisame shifting closer, felt his hand brush over one sleeve of the jinbei top, up where—her breath hitched at the purposeful rasp of the material over the mark on that shoulder, sending a twitch through her entire body. It had to have been the mark that he left, if he was focused on it like that. All the marks on her body still buzzed with bonds half-formed, and yet right now, somehow, the ache felt almost sweet. If she wanted to, she could turn her face towards the closest patch of skin and bare her teeth to complete—

Kasumi bit her lip instead, forcing her brain to come out of its gooey state just enough to shut those instincts down. Whatever was happening, whatever physical sensations she was feeling, she still didn’t know these alphas and she could not make as important a decision as completing a mating bond on an impulse.

Then Kisame’s thumb pressed down on the mark on her shoulder and she lost track of everything as the world around her tilted and went white, her stomach swooping as if she were flying instead of being held firmly on the ground.

When she came back to herself, her heart was racing. Itachi’s arms around her had tightened, his face buried in her hair, while Kisame watched her with intense interest. The room smelled more like omega than alpha, more like—like her? Fuck.

Had she really just overproduced her scent like some barely pubescent teenager? It was even more damning than vocalizing how good she felt would have been, how much she wanted more despite herself. Her scent practically screamed the sentiment for anyone near enough.

It was mortifying.

It was probably the reason why another alpha had just stepped into the room, eyes zeroing in on her immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does basically nothing except expose how touch starved I am ghsdkfj. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for who just walked in, I haven't started the next chapter yet so feel free to send them in!


End file.
